Bartz Klauser
Bartz Klauser is the main protagonist in Final Fantasy V, and one of the Warriors of Light in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Background Born to Dorgann Klauser, one of the Warriors of Dawn, Bartz learned how to fight and fend for himself from an early age. When his father and mother both passed away from a terminal illness, Bartz began to travel the world as was Dorgann's final wish for him. His travels took him across the world until one fateful day, when a meteor fell from the sky near his camp. Stats Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Fought Base Exdeath, who destroyed the crystals and merged the two halves of the universe together) |''' Multiverse+ Level (Defeated Neo Exdeath, who was capable of erasing every dimension in the entire Final Fantasy Multiverse from existence, which has repeatedly been stated to be Infinite), possibly '''High Dimensional Level (5-Dimensional. Enuo described the void as existing without Past, Present, and Future, and its mere presence twisted time and space. Enuo and Exdeath both are capable of using Grand Cross) | High Dimensional Level '(At least 5-Dimensional. Defeated Shinryu's true form, who was going to merge all dimensions and universes into a higher plane of existence and is leagues above Exdeath and Enuo) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''(Kept up with Gilgamesh, who can in turn tag Kefka Palazzo and the cast of Final Fantasy 6), likely '''FTL (Gilgamesh can fight enemies capable of giving Squall Leonhart trouble, and the Final Fantasy 6 cast can dodge diffracting lasers) |''' Immeasurable (Kept pace with Neo Exdeath, Shinryu, Omega, and Enuo) '| Immeasurable '(Should not be slower than before) '''Durability: Universe+ Level (Took hits from Exdeath) | Multiverse+ Level, possibly High Dimensional level '(Took hits from Omega, Shinryu, Enuo, and Neo Exdeath. Can survive hits from Grand Cross, which opposes the very laws of the universe) '| High Dimensional Level (Took hits from Shinryu) Hax: Accelerated Development and Power Mimicry (Masters job classes at a rapid rate. Capable of learning abilities he's hit by with Blue Magic, and perfectly mimicking powers with Mimic), Sealing (With the Sealed Weapons, which sealed Enuo within the void), Battlefield Removal (Via Banish), Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Via Time Magic), Instinctive Reaction (Via Shihradori and Cover), Death Manipulation (Has various methods of instant death spells), Soul Manipulation (Capable of directly attacking and killing souls), Non-Physical Interaction '''(Can hit intangible enemies like Crew Dust and Neon, as well as the nonexistent Neo Exdeath), '''Transmutation (Via Toad and Break), Precognition '''(Via Read Ahead and Oracle Abilities), '''Mind Manipulation (Various methods of turning enemies to his side, including Confuse and Berserk), Possession '''(Via Control), Can ignore magical defenses with various abilities, Resistance to the following: '''Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Survived time and space being twisted around him with no ill effects), Void Manipulation (WIthstood long-term exposure to the void without being erased from existence), Law Manipulation (Survives hits from Grand Cross, which causes the laws of the universe to mean nothing), Soul Manipulation (Siren failed to pull his soul out once his guard was up), Absolute Zero Ice '(Withstood Shiva's attacks), '''Matter Manipulation '(Can endure attacks from flare, which sets off a fission reaction), '''Elemental Attacks (The Force Shield completely nullifies damage from the main eight elements), Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, and Power Nullification (The Ribbon protects from various status effects, including Old, Death, Petrify, Toad, Berserk, Silence, Poison, and Blindness) Intelligence: High. Though he can sometimes lack common sense, Bartz is nonetheless a master of many styles of magic, weaponry and combat, and has also shown the ability to solve several puzzles. Stamina: High. Can fight across entire continents without rest. Key: Pre-Sealed Weapons | Post-Sealed Weapons | Dissidia Final Fantasy Equipment Equipment: '''Bartz possesses a wide variety of equipment including weapons, armor, accessories, throwing items, and consumable items that can be converted into various alchemical potions. As a freelancer and mimic, Bartz is capable of using all of these items. * '''Brave Blade: '''A powerful sword that is his main weapon in the Dissidia Final Fantasy games. It boasts more damage than almost any other weapon, but its strength will permanently decrease by a small amount every time he runs from a fight. * '''Fuma Shuriken: '''A large shuriken made for ninja, that can be used with the throw command. It inflicts more damage than his melee attacks tend to. * '''Scrolls: '''Three different types of scrolls that can be used with the throw command. They summon elemental storms that inflict fire, thunder, and water damage respectively. * '''Ultima Weapon: '''A powerful sword guarded by Neo Shinryu, said to hold the power of destruction. Though it boasts no special properties, it is by far Bartz's strongest weapon in terms of sheer damage. * '''Genji Armor: '''The most powerful armor that Bartz can collect, made up of: The Genji Helmet, which protects the user from mini and confusion, the Genji Armor, which protects against toad and confusion, the Genji Shield, which protects against paralysis, and the Genji Gloves, which protect against paralysis and toad. * '''Force Shield: '''A heavy cross-shaped shield that forms a forcefield of energy in front of it. It is Bartz's strongest shield by far and provides complete immunity to all the elements, including Fire, Ice, Water, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Holy, and Poison. * '''Ribbon: '''A simple ribbon, that protects the user against all status effects, including Old, Death, Petrification, Toad, Berserk, Silence, Poison, and Blindness. '''Sealed Weapons: '''The 12 known weapons that Bartz canonically possesses. These 12 weapons were used thousands of years ago to seal the wizard Enuo into the void, and are the only things canonically capable of defeating Exdeath when he was wielding the power of the void. Discounting the items added in subsequent releases of the game, they are the most powerful weapons that Bartz can wield. * '''Excalibur: '''The Sealed Sword, a holy-elemental blade which increases Bartz's strength when wielded. * '''Masamune: '''The Sealed Katana, which causes Bartz to always get the first attack in battle. It has an increased chance to inflict critical hits, and casts Haste when used as an item. * '''Rune Axe: '''The Sealed Axe, which raises Bartz's magic when wielded and can draw upon Bartz' MP to deal an automatic critical hit. * '''Apollo's Harp: '''The Sealed Harp, which ignores the defenses of enemies and instead targets their magic defenses. It deals eight times the normal damage to undead and draconic beings. * '''Yoichi's Bow: '''The Sealed Bow, which raises Bartz's strength and speed when wielded. It has an increased chance to inflict critical hits. * '''Assassin's Dagger: '''The Sealed Dagger, which increases Bartz's speed when wielded and has a 25% chance to instantly kill the target when it strikes. * '''Sasuke's Katana: '''The Sealed Short Sword, which increases Bartz's speed when wielded and has a 25% chance to automatically nullify physical attacks. * '''Fire Lash: '''The Sealed Whip, a fire-elemental weapon which increases Bartz's strength and speed when wielded and has a 33% chance to cast Firaga every time it attacks. * '''Gaia's Bell: '''The Sealed Bell, an earth-elemental weapon which increases the power of earth-elemental attacks and has a 25% chance to cast Quake every time it attacks. * '''Holy Lance: '''The Sealed Lance, a holy-elemental weapon which increases Bartz's strength when wielded. * '''Sage's Staff: '''The Sealed Staff, which increases the power of holy-elemental attacks, casts Raise when used as an item, and deals double damage to the undead. * '''Magus Rod: '''The Sealed Rod, which is Fire, Ice, and Thunder-elemental. It increases the power of all elemental spells, except for holy-elemental ones. Powers and Techniques '''Job Classes: * Knight * Thief * Monk * Blue Mage * White Mage * Black Mage * Red Mage * Time Mage * Summoner * Mystic Knight * Berserker * Ninja * Beastmaster * Ranger * Bard * Geomancer * Dragoon * Samurai * Dancer * Chemist * Oracle * Gladiator * Cannoneer * Necromancer * Mime Magic: * Black Magic * White Magic * Blue Magic * Time Magic * Summon Magic * Songs * Dances * Condemn * Predictions * Dark Arts * Oath Minor Feats Weaknesses * Afraid of Heights * Limited MP, though he has many methods of restoring it Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Sword Users Category:Armor Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Whip Users Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healing Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Space Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Possession Users Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:High Dimensional Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Faster than Light Category:Immeasurable Speed